


Princess Remedy in a Cauldron Conundrum

by ManiacTypewriter



Category: Princess Remedy in a World of Hurt
Genre: Halloween, Ludosity, Witches, just for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManiacTypewriter/pseuds/ManiacTypewriter
Summary: Princess Remedy wants to become a Witch so she can broaden her fields of expertise. things do not go exactly to plan





	Princess Remedy in a Cauldron Conundrum

After taking the world of medicine by storm, and saving the world once, Princess Remedy decided that she was going to take a different profession by storm! She wanted a new job that would still help people with their problems, but in a way that doesn’t risk her own life in the process. Remedy decided to become a witch! The good kind. The kind that makes potions and magical thingies that heal people or solve their problems. Remedy is very good at healing people! 

She joined Jenny Witch’s academy of witchery and applied for the potion classes. Turns out that she was A) the only person in the potions class and B) the only person to apply at all. Jenny Witch set Remedy up with a small hut near a place where adventurers like to hang out. It will be the perfect way to hone her skills! Treating monsters and handing out potions to Adventurers, the perfect job for remedy! 

The hut Remedy is stationed in is rather cozy. It consists of a main brewing room with a large black cauldron in the middle as well as racks upon racks of mystical regents in colorful jars and bottles. There is a bookcase in one corner of the room with all of her textbooks in it. There is a door in the back of the main room leading off to what serves as the living quarters. It would seem that this hut is supposed to house four witches in training… But Remedy is the only one so she gets the whole place to herself! She has a small kitchen with pots and pans and other such accoutrements (Remedy was never all that good at cooking. The “heal your mistakes until they taste good” method got her through healing school), an even smaller but just as nice bedroom, and other such things as one would find in a decent school dorm. She also got a uniform! It reminds her of the dress she wore when she went on a date with Rave Bird… But witchier. It’s all black and has a smock on the front with a few pockets. Obviously, Remedy spent most of the first day in the hut customizing her uniform. Sticking a big band-aid on the pointy hat and attaching her fabulous cape to the dress took some real work before she was satisfied. The floating powers that come with the cape are too good to let go! Once Remedy was finished touching up her outfit, she was ready to make some potions… But first she had to read some books to figure out how. 

Remedy thinks she knows why nobody else applied… The teacher is never around! Currently Remedy sits in the main brewing room reading three text books at once to try and figure out how to make a simple healing potion… It’s tough work but... Remedy didn't become the best at healing by just giving up! She resolves herself and reads even harder! 

“Brrk”

Hmm? What was that? Remedy looks around the room. Oh! It looks like she has her first customer! A small blue Fishbun. 

“Sperrk” 

 

What a cute little thing it is. She wonders what it wants. The Fishbun wanders about the main room, bumping into random bits of furniture. Remedy tries to think of what a Fishbun would want from a potion shop… 

“Burbple”

It’s chewing on one of the table legs… Maybe it wants to be strong? So it can defend itself against the adventurers that hunt it for hearts? Yeah, that has to be it. Flipping through her various text books, she looks up how to create a strength potion. 

“Snarf”

The Fishbun continues to dawdle about not doing much. Remedy gets the cauldron bubbling while she gathers the ingredients. A bit of buff ‘stache, paranoid scales, peeled potato, and 50 grams of iron. All this goes into the pot. She then has to stir until it turns tomato red and smells like a gym locker room. Remedy diligently does these things, all the while the fishbun chirps and toddles around. Soon the potion is ready. The scent of sweat and muscles fill the room. She takes one of the glass vials and pours some of the bright red potion into it. Now all she has to do is apply it to the Fishbun… 

“Grrrp Ptthp”

Maybe she just… Pours the potion on him? Best to do that outside. She shoves the creature out of the hut. She upturns the bottle of potion onto the Fishbun, coating its back and dorsal fin in red potion. Nothing much happens… Remedy turns around and goes back inside to look over her text books… surely she did this right. Maybe she had to get the Fishbun to drink it?

“gggrrrrAWK!

What was that sound? Remedy slowly turns to try and get a good look at whatever it is making the freaky noises. She hopes that was an adventurer whacking the Fishbun to get to her hut (though she also hopes it wasn’t, since that’d be sad for the poor Fishbun)… Standing in the doorway, lit from behind by the setting sun, is a gigantic figure with rippling muscles and a rocking mohawk. It’s so tall, she could honestly say it’s looming over her! The monstrosity flexes and lets out a mighty 

“BRRK” 

 

Before turning around and running off, making race car noises as it goes. Remedy gets the sinking suspicion that she just unleashed something terrible into the world… She has to stop this! Remedy chases after the fish, running as fast as her little legs can carry her. She enters the staff area where the boss pilots hang out. There is a whoosh as a dumbell ricochet off of the ground next to her. If she was standing a few inches to the left, Remedy would surely have been launched. She spots the monstrosity she created on top of one of the houses beating down a Jenny with swirly bottle glasses and a lab coat on. The Fishbun then power bombs the Science Jenny onto a dazed Grey Ruby. It lets out another mighty squawk as it turns its attention to the healer. Time to do what Remedy is best at, Healing! She approaches the Fishbunjin (as Science Jenny will name it later) and enters HEALING MODE

After shooting the heck out of some flexing arms and very fast flying dumbbells, the healing is complete. She exits healing mode to find the Fishbun has returned to normal. The collected boss pilots all cheer in her honor, before becoming disinterested when an adventurer comes along and starts going around to talk to people. Remedy walks back to her little hut and closes the door for the night. She goes into her room and falls face first onto the bed. It's been a long day… And she gets the feeling that it's not going to be the last.

**Author's Note:**

> I had the random idea of Princes Remedy being a Witch while messing around in the Ludosity discord server. this is what resulted from that. more chapters to come... maybe


End file.
